Endless Cycle
by starrynight95
Summary: When Bella meets Edward in Dartmouth, she is surprised to find that they have a mental connections. What happens when she is thrown into a world of sorcery where she finds out about her family's past, her absent mother, and maybe even falls in love. AH
1. First Encounter

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

BPOV

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. The lawns of Dartmouth greeted me, spanning in front of the old brick buildings. I gave a quick glance to the papers in my hand, my schedule and room assignment. I was in room 215.

I surveyed the dorms and found the right one. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and set them on the ground, waiting for my brother, Emmett, to show up. I needed his help to carry my bags, and he definitely had the muscle to do it.

We had taken separate cars because Emmett was driving with his long time girlfriend, Rosalie. We didn't have enough room for all the bags.

As I waited, my thoughts drifted to my dad. Sadness filled me. He had died just a few months ago. He had always been such a wonderful father. He had to raise Emmett and I by himself because our mom had left right after I was born. He had worked as a police officer, raising me and Emmet on a small income, and I knew we weren't easy to take care of.

He had died in a shooting at a high school while he protected students from harm. He hadn't even gotten to see my acceptance into the collage he always dreamed for me. He hadn't had a chance to see any of his kids get married or any of his grandkids. He had left without a goodbye.

I pushed those thoughts away as Emmett pulled up in his huge jeep.

I smiled at Em and Rose as they got out. Emmett was bulky with muscle, with his black curls everywhere and his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

Rose looked gorgeous, of course. She was dressed in a simple jeans and a t-shirt outfit with her hair tied back in preparation for the moving in day.

"You ready to finally grow up, Belly?" joked Emmett. He had already been here for a year and claimed that he had never known adulthood until college.

I rolled my eyes. "You mean like you never did? Sure I am." I teased him about his child-like behavior.

Rose laughed and shared a smile with me. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella." She greeted, "It's good to see you again. A complete summer was too long."

She had been on vacation for the summer and Emmett had picked her up directly from the airport.

"Yeah it was too long. I missed you, sis." We always referred to each other as sisters. We were really close, since we had known each other since I was eight.

"Okay!" she said brightly, looking at the dorms. "Let's move in."

Emmett grabbed all the bags but two, somehow managing to hold them. Rose and I lugged along the remaining two bags.

"What room are you?" asked Rose.

"Room 215" I answered.

Her face brightened. "Oh! That means we're roommates!"

"Really!" I exclaimed. "That's awesome!" It really was. I was dreading having a roommate that I would end up hating. Now I had someone I knew, which would ease my nerves about starting college.

We lugged the bags to Rose's and my room. Emmett dropped off our bags, kissed Rose goodbye, giving me an affectionate hug, and left the room to bring his bags into his own room.

I looked at the room and saw that there were three beds.

"Do we have another roommate?" I wondered.

That question was answered when a screaming figure ran out of the bathroom and a tiny girl with spiky black hair gave me a crushing hug.

"You must be my new roommates!" the figure chirped. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!"

She backed up beaming and I saw her full on. She was pale with shining green eyes and a smile so bright it hurt your eyes. She had spiky black hair and was really short, though she was very pretty. It was going to be a blow on my self esteem to have my roommates be so pretty when I was so plain.

"Hi." I said, "I'm Bella Swan, and this is Rosalie Hale."

"Hi," said Rose brightly.

"Oh, this is going to be an awesome year," exclaimed Alice. I wondered how she could be so hyper. How could that much energy be in such a small frame?"

I smiled, and my stomach rumbled. I was really hungry. Rose laughed. "Someone's hungry."

Alice laughed, too, but then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward to door. "Why don't we get some lunch? There's a café with really good food close by."

I followed her, with Rose walking behind us. The café was just a few minutes away, and I walked in, grateful for the promising smell of food. My stomach rumbled louder now that food was close.

I asked Rose and Alice what they wanted. Alice said she already ate, and Rose asked for a burger. Rose might look like a model, but she ate like a carnivore.

I got into the line in front of the cash register. I glanced over the menu and decided I wanted a chicken wrap. I walked up when the line cleared out and felt slightly uncomfortable when the male cashier looked at me too closely, staring at my chest more than was necessary. I cleared my throat and the cashier snapped out of his daze. He looked at me and smile an overconfident smile.

"What can I get you?" He said, following a script he had no doubt repeated endlessly, though I couldn't help but hear a double meaning.

"A chicken wrap and a burger, please" I said.

He typed it into the cash register. "Anything else?" he said with a "seductive" smile. I thought it was more like he was in pain.

"No thanks," I said, ignoring the double meaning.

"Okay, I'll have it in just a few minutes." he left, but not without another "seductive" smile. At this point I was wondering if I should take him to the doctor to make sure he wasn't actually in pain.

I went to the table that Rose and Alice had claimed.

The door opened, and, all of a sudden, my mind felt like it had opened.

I felt another presence in my head, though I couldn't hear any words. It was really weird.

I looked at the door to see who it was, and saw a man so gorgeous, he looked like a god. He had bronze hair and emerald eyes. He was tall, and muscled, though not in the scary way Emmett was. Alice saw him, and waved him to our table.

"Edward! Over here" she called. So his name was Edward.

He gave her a smile and walked over. That smile was going to end up in my dreams. It was so gorgeous. Actually gorgeous didn't even do it justice. He needed a new word to describe him.

As he walked closer, the presence in my head grew stronger. I could hear a faint whisper, though I wasn't clear.

What the hell was going on!

This was really weird.

Edward came and sat down next to Alice.

"Guys," she said, "this is my brother, Edward. Edward, these are Rosalie and Bella."

Ah. I could see the similarity in their eyes now. They both had deep green eyes, though Alice's seemed a little lighter. Edward's was a very dark, deep green.

"Hello," he said. Oh wow! What a voice! It was smooth and velvety. Gorgeous.

"Hey," said Rose. I smiled in greeting. When his eyes met mine, the presence in my mind suddenly grew, and I heard a very faint-_What a beautiful girl._

My eyes widened and I thought _What?_

Edward's expression was suddenly confused, and I'm sure mine was too.

He composed his expression, and I followed his lead. I ignored this very strange occurrence, pushing it to the back of my mind.

We both returned to the conversation, though I felt a slight nagging in the back of my head as our food arrived, thankfully by female employee, though she ogled Edward. I felt a ripple of anger at that, though I didn't know why.

Still, I didn't forget the weird moment where I was sure I had heard Edward's voice in my head.

What just happened?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Give me your opinions about it, good or bad. If you have any suggestions, feel free to put them in a review.**


	2. Beginning Steps

**I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

**This chapter is in Edward's point of view to give you an idea of what he's thinking.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

EPOV

I had just arrived at Dartmouth and dropped off my bags in my room. I went to the café a few minutes away to get some food. By the time I was finished, my roommates would probably have arrived.

As I neared the café, I felt something strange. I felt like something had entered my mind, like someone was there. Weird. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep.

I opened the door, and the feeling grew stronger. What the hell?

"Edward!" I heard Alice call. I looked around and saw her sitting at a booth with a tall blond and a petite brunette. I went over to the table and sat down next to my hyper twin sister. I looked at the two girls. The blond had a perfect face with jewel blue eyes.

"Guys, this is my brother, Edward. Bella, these Rosalie"-she pointed to the blond-"and Bella." The brunette.

"Hello," I said politely. Rosalie greeted me with a "Hey" and Bella just smiled.

I looked at Bella, and was abruptly left breathless. Bella was a perfect name for her. 'Beautiful' in Italian. But beautiful didn't do her justice. She was beyond gorgeous. She looked like an angel, with her mahogany hair spilling down her back and her perfect face glowing with beauty. I looked at her warm brown eyes and was overwhelmed. I didn't even notice the presence in my mind strengthen.

_What a beautiful girl. _I thought impulsively. Her eyes widened and a confused expression crossed her face.

Then, an alien thought that wasn't mine sounded in my head. _What? _ Said the voice. The thought was filled with puzzlement.

My eyes went wide. I was sure my expression matched Bella's now. I quickly composed my face, so as not to let Rosalie and Alice know that something was wrong.

Bella cleared her face, but her clear eyes still held her confusion.

The food that the girls had apparently ordered before I got here arrived. A burger for Rosalie, which surprised me because her shapeliness made her seem like the kind of girl that would be picky about her good. Bella had a chicken wrap and ate neatly. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, unable to stop looking at her.

Before I knew it, she was done and she and Rosalie decided to leave. I felt disappointed that my time with her was gone, though I didn't really know why. I had just met her, but I felt like I was complete when she was near me. _Wow that sounds kind of stalkerish._

Bella whipped around to look around quickly before her eyes met mine. Her confused look came back. I felt confusion pour into the alien presence in my mind, and I heard a faint _What is going on?_

My god! What was going on?! Am I hallucinating? Am I dreaming? Am I just going crazy?

Bella looked at me for a few more moments before turning back and walking to the door.

"Edward, are you okay? You looked like you were freaking out for a second." Alice's bell-like voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lied smoothly. She didn't look very convinced, but she let it go.

"Have you met your roommates yet?"

I shook my head. "They weren't there when I got to the room."

"Remember to tell me if either one of your roommates is single, hot, and seems like my kind of guy."

I groaned. "Alice I am not going to set you up with my roommate!"

She frowned. Then she started to smile slyly. Oh no. "Fine. I'll get him myself."

Oh god. I knew she wasn't kidding, and she had a way of always getting her way. My roommate would be under the spell of the evil pixie I call my sister.

"Come on, Alice. Why would you do that?" I tried to change her mind, even though I knew that was entirely impossible.

"Because you don't want me to." She said this like it explained everything.

I groaned. "Can we at least talk about something else?"

"Mmkay," she agreed surprisingly easily. That probably meant that she was going into something else I wouldn't like. She was evil that way. She didn't continue after that.

"So what do you want to talk about," I asked cautiously, knowing I would regret asking.

"Welllll, I saw you giving Bella a look.." Oh, no. I knew where this was going. She continued making me feel mortified. "I think someone has found their first college crush," she sang like she was talking to a six year old.

"Crush! Where did you get that from?" I might have found Bella angel-like in her beauty and felt complete in her presence, but I didn't have a crush on her. Did I?

Speaking of presences, the alien one in my mind refused to fade, but only weakened slightly.

"Edward, you were staring at her the entire time we were here. I'm not stupid, you know. You were about to start drooling over her." She saw me staring at Bella? Well, that's just great. Alice is most likely not going to be able to keep it quiet and blurt it out to Bella the moment she sees her. And I would have to hide under a rock for the first year of college.

"Alice, don't tell anyone. I find Bella somewhat attractive, but I just met her." I pleaded, trying to dissuade her from humiliating me.

Alice beamed and squealed, "I KNEW IT!" she started to do a happy dance in the middle of the café. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but she ignored them. The cashier looked at her like he was checking her out. I glared at him until the weight of my stare made him look at me, then look down, getting the message that she was out of reach from a perv like him.

"Alice, calm down. Why is that good? She'll probably think I was a creepy stalker if she knew that I already-" I didn't say the rest. I knew that I would say 'I already like her _a lot'_ and I didn't want the whole café to hear. Plus that would directly prove Alice and I hated proving her right. Even though she always was.

"Edward, do you have any eyes at all?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Where was she going with this?

Alice rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe me. "Edward, she was glancing at you the entire time she was here. And every time she looked at you, she would blush like crazy. I think she found herself a crush. And anyway, don't worry. I won't tell. I want you two to figure it all out yourself."

I felt relief that she wasn't going to tell. Then I fully registered her words.

"She-she has a-a crush-on me?" I choked out. The words were so high school, but they made me feel hopeful. Had she actually given me a second thought?

"Edward, seriously, you can't be that oblivious."

I smiled widely.

*****

I got to my room about a half hour later. My two roommates were already there. One of them was absolutely huge, nothing but muscle. He had black curls and mischievous blue eyes. The other was tall and lean with honey blond hair draping over his forehead and gray eyes.

"Hey," said the larger of the two. He grabbed my hand in a tight handshake. "I'm Emmett Swan." Something about him seemed familiar. His face bore a slight resemblance to someone I knew. I looked at him closely, trying to figure it out. I asked him hesitantly, "Emmett, do you by any chance have a relative named Bella?"

Emmett looked surprised. "Yeah, she's my little sister." So I had been right. His big man was Bella's brother. My other roommate stepped forward and said, "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I shook his hand, saying "Edward Cullen."

I surveyed the two of them, wondering which one Alice would try to go after, and wishing whichever one it was the best of luck.

*****

That night I had a strange dream. I was in a beautiful meadow. I was there with Bella in my arms. She held me tightly and I held just as tight. Her small, warm body was pulled right against me, and I smelled the strawberries and freesia of her hair. As we held each other, a light descended next to us. The light turned into a vague human form, solidifying until a beautiful woman stood there. She looked at us and said.

"Love stories repeat in an endless cycle, until someone finally gets it right." The dream ended there, and faded into black.

*****

The next day, classes started. My schedule was English, Early Childhood Education, Calculus, Biology, and Anatomy. I wanted to be a child pediatrician, which was why I had chosen an Ivy League school. Children deserved the best of everything.

I had hoped the alien feeling of another presence in my mind would have gone overnight, but it was still there. Somehow, I didn't feel disappointed. I felt that the presence was warm and comforting. I didn't want it to go.

Trying not to think too much about this strange occurrence, I went to grab a quick breakfast at the café-coffee and a bagel-and started off to English.

I sat down with the class about half full. I sat down and took out my Ipod to wait until class started in a couple of minutes. I put on my favorite song and waited, tapping my pen to the beat of Clair de Lune. I looked around, not fully aware of my surroundings. I was lost in the world of my music. Something pulled me out. The presence in my mind grew stronger again and I heard '_English, with Mrs. Vaughn... Right here.'_

The presence strengthened until I good almost hear the thoughts. Bella walked through the door, looking beautiful in jeans and a blue blouse that complimented her skin beautifully. Her hair was left cascading in waves down her back and she wore no make up. She didn't need any. She was already beautiful.

By this time, the class was full and there was only one open seat beside me, and one next to the pervert at the café. I saw the disgusting excuse for a man look hopeful when he saw her and shoot her a look that asked her to sit next to him while his eyes raked her body. I had to stop myself from jumping up and physically hurting him. '_Ew' _I heard in my head while a picture of the pervert's face came up with it. Was it me, or was this getting weirder. I felt like I was honestly reading someone's mind. When I answered the 'ew' that had sounded with a chuckle in my head, Bella looked confused for a second. She looked around, as if looking for the source of a sound, and her eyes immediately met mine. She smiled an angel's smile and walked to the seat next to me.

I wondered, while she was walking, she was reacting every time I answered the voice. Was it possible…

No, that couldn't be. It was impossible, and ridiculous to even think that as a possibility. But still, I couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about it.

I smile widely when Bella pulled the chair out and sat down. I loved having her close to me. It felt right.

"Hey," said Bella quietly in her soft voice. My smile widened at the sound of it.

"Hello," I replied cheerfully. I was suddenly in a good mood.

The teacher started class then. She did the normal introduction. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Vaughn…" and started outlining what we were going to do through the year. Read Pride and Prejudice, to Kill a Mockingbird, the Iliad and the Odyssey. Maybe Romeo and Juliet if she was able to fit it in. One part caught my attention. We would have to do a play of Pride and Prejudice as a project grade. We all had to audition and whoever was picked had to play the role. If we did Romeo and Juliet, we would do a play for it, and the same rules applied.

I didn't like the idea of that. I hated audiences and people staring. It made me feel like everyone was waiting for me to do something wrong. I didn't have stage fright or anything, but I wasn't all together comfortable with performing, either. Bella looked like she was on a different page. Her face was pale and she looked terrified at the prospect of being in a play.

She stayed like this while the teacher was taking role. She called out the name "Mike Newton" and the pervert raised his hand. I made a mental note to remember that name. I had a feeling I was going to need it if he hit on Bella or looked at Alice again. He would most certainly regret it, and I knew I would have Emmett with me when it came to his sister. Just the sight of him would make Mike Newton run away, screaming for mommy the entire way.

Bella was still a little pale at the idea of performing and I brushed her hand with mine to get her attention. I felt a sting of electricity at that small touch.

I decided to try something. '_Are you okay?'_ I asked, working to make sure it was broadcasted out toward Bella. Her eyes widened. I'm guessing it worked. She looked at me, and I saw the fear leave her eyes. '_Yes' _I heard I my head.

My smile widened. This was wicked amazing. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to know more.

I didn't miss the fact that my hand, still a hair-breadth away from hers, was tingling at the close proximity to Bella. I saw her smile down at our hands, so close to each other, and hoped she felt what I felt, too.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I'll update soon. I promise :)**


	3. First Day Drama

**I'm sorry it took me longer than it should have. But it's here now.**

**The story really starts to pick up in this chapter, so it will be more interesting.**

**Hope you like it!!**

* * *

BPOV

I next few periods after my English class with Edward went by in a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. I had been frozen in my seat at the idea of performing in front of a crowd, when that alien thought had penetrated my mind.

This time, it seemed more deliberate. _Are you okay? _had reverberated through my head, and I suddenly recognized the voice. When I looked at Edward, I felt sure. These thoughts were Edward's, as impossible as that may seem. His presence was the one I kept feeling in my head.

I had thought about it through my last 3 periods and I was now walking to the cafeteria for some lunch. As I walked, my thoughts drifted to the dream I had last night.

Edward had been holding me tightly as we stood in a meadow. While we were embracing, a light had descended until it reached the ground and the shape had become human. The angel looked at us and said, "Love stories repeat in an endless cycle, until someone finally gets them right." Then, the dream had faded into nothingness.

I wasn't sure what that dream meant, but I knew, somehow, that it was important. The part that had me confused was the words the angel had spoken. What did they mean? Who had said anything about a love story with me and Edward? We weren't in love. We had just met. I might like him a little, but it wasn't love. Yet.

What did the angel mean when she said how love stories repeat in an endless cycle? It made no sense.

I wrestled with these thoughts as I entered the cafeteria. I looked around for a seat when I saw Alice waving at me, calling my name. I walked over, and found Rosalie and Emmett already eating. Emmett, of course, had enough food for an entire city and was gobbling it down like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Hey," I said, sitting down in an empty seat.

"Hi, Bella," said Rose and Alice.

Emmett, however, reacted differently.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, crushing me into a hug. I wanted to laugh, but that wasn't possible, seeing as I had no breath left.

"E-Emmett," I choked out. He got the point and set me down.

"God, Em, you're acting like you haven't seen me in weeks." I accused him.

He pouted like a child. "But, Bella, I didn't get your breakfast this morning. Can you imagine the agony of going through a day without your chocolate chip pancakes? Oh, the horror!" he boomed out dramatically. He could be such a drama queen.

"Em, I didn't cook for you all of last year, seeing as I wasn't here. How did you survive then?" I pointed out the obvious.

"That's different," he protested. He was such a child. "You weren't here, so I had to go through that torture. Now that you're here, there's no reason I can't have your food for breakfast."

"Fine, Emmett," I sighed, humoring him. "I'll make you breakfast every morning and bring in to your room, just so that you'll feel special."

"Wooo!" shouted Emmett.

"What's Emmett so excited about?" came a velvet voice from behind me. Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella's going to bring me her breakfast every morning." Crowed Emmett, sounding like a child that was just promised a trunk full of candy.

Edward raised his eyebrow, looking confused about why Emmett was so excited.

"Don't ask," I said, as Edward opened his mouth.

"Hey, roomie," said Emmett, suddenly noticing Edward completely.

"Oh, you guys are roommates?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Emmett, "we have another roommate named Jasper. Oh! Speak of the devil."

A tall, blond man with warm gray eyes came up behind me and sat down on my other side.

"Hey, Jasper," greeted Edward.

"Hey," said Jasper in a deep, smooth voice.

"Hi," said Rose, "I'm Rosalie Hale." She stuck out her hand.

Jasper took it, and answered, "Jasper Whitlock."

"Hello," I said brightly, "Bella Swan."

He smiled warmly and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I glanced at Alice and saw that she was sitting, frozen, staring at Jasper. He looked around and froze when he saw her. They both stared at each other for a moment.

Alice suddenly shook herself out of the daze and smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she trilled.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said.

I looked between the two of them and smirked. I glanced around and saw that Rosalie was doing the same thing. Emmett was pigging out, not really noticing anything.

Edward was looking at them with a pouting face, like he was upset about his sister with a guy. He looked adorable when he pouted with those kissable lips…

I decided to experiment and sent out a teasing thought. '_Is someone being overprotective about his sister?'_

Edward suddenly switched is gaze to me, looking at my teasing expression.

'_No' _came the thought in a pouting voice.

'_Come on, Edward, I'm sure she can handle this. She's a big girl now.'_

'_Humph' _he huffed, though his expression was now lighter, and he was holding back a smile.

This mind thing was really cool. I wondered why though. Why did we have this connection?

Suddenly, a nasally voice broke through my train of thought.

"Hi, Eddie."

I looked over and saw a pale blond haired girl with skimpy clothes batting her eyelashes at Edward. I glared at her, feeling suddenly annoyed. She looked somewhat familiar, though.

Edward looked confused. "Excuse me," he said politely, "but, do I know you?"

"Of course you do!" she said, sounding shocked that he didn't remember her. "I'm Lauren Mallory. I'm in your English class."

Oh, I remember her. She had been giving Edward furtive glances throughout the entire period.

She put her hand on his arm, and I glared more fiercely. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight," she asked in what she thought to be a seductive voice. What a slut. She didn't even know him and she was basically asking him into her bed.

"Umm…" Edward choked out, looking thoroughly terrified.

"Come on," she purred, "it will be fun. I can promise you that." She winked.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that everyone was stifling laughter. Emmett had his hands tightly covering his mouth. Rose had her face buried his shoulder as her shoulders shook. Jasper had his head in his hands, peeking through his finger at the scene and barely holding back chuckles. Alice, however, was watching me glare viciously at Lauren with a smirk on her face.

'_Help me!' _he pleaded in my mind.

'_Just follow my lead' _I answered.

I grabbed his hand, ignoring the flood of warmth I felt at that touch.

"I'm sorry," I said in a fake sweet voice, "but I don't think my _boyfriend_ wants to do that. Do you honey?"

Edward looked surprised, but thankfully went along with it.

"Of course not, honey. All I need is you." He looked at me with loving eyes. He was a great actor. The look in his eyes seemed so real that it was making my heart beat faster. I suddenly wished it was real.

Lauren looked incredulous, but threw a fake, simpering smile at me before strutting away.

Laughs suddenly burst forth.

"Oh my god," gasped Rosalie through her giggles, "that hooker couldn't have been more obvious if she stripped right here.

Emmett was guffawing loudly and Jasper let loose quiet chuckles. Edward and I didn't find it nearly as funny. We both crossed our arms and frowned sullenly at the table.

Alice smirked at me knowingly. "Nice idea, Bella," she said, making it seem like she meant more.

"Yeah," said Rosalie, gaining control of herself, "once she heard that she backed off. Though I'm willing to bet that she'll be back. Along with the other hookers." She jabbed a finger in the direction Lauren had stalked off in. I looked that way and saw her with two other scantily dressed girls. One with strawberry blond hair and one with gold hair.

"Wow," I commented, "they might as well walk around in bikinis with the shreds they call clothes."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Edward had a slight look of disgust on his face.

Lunch ended just a few minutes later, and I found myself walking to class with Edward.

"What do you have next?" he asked.

"Biology with Mr. Jameson," I said.

"Oh, me too," he said, seeming happy about it.

"What are studying to be?" I was curious about him.

"A child pediatrician. I love kids, and I want to do something that will help them."

My heart softened. That was so sweet. I smiled.

"What about you," he asked.

"I'm getting a degree in English. I want to be an English teacher, or maybe write a few books."

"What kind of books do you write?"

"I don't really finish any of my ideas. I get to a good start and then I hit a wall that I can't seem to get passed."

"Can I read what you have?" he seemed very curious.

"No!" I said sharply. He looked hurt so I explained myself quickly.

"I don't want anyone to read anything I write unless it's finished and everything I have is incomplete."

He seemed slightly reassured. By this time we had gotten to the classroom and were sitting down at a table in the middle of the room.

Mr. Jameson walked in and started going over the class.

I quickly lost interest and drifted off. I found myself glancing at Edward. He met my eyes and I blushed. He smiled a gorgeous smile and I grinned back before looking away.

Thinking about him, I thought of what happened at lunch. Thinking about that slut, Lauren, made me furious. I hated that she tried to flirt with him, even if I shouldn't be bothered. It was only a small crush, not anything big. I thought of the dream and tested the word love. It felt more right, but I pushed the thought away. It couldn't be.

I distracted myself with the issue of my schizophrenia. I didn't think it was a hallucination, which meant that I actually had a mental link with Edward. We could hear each other's thoughts. As impossible as it may seem, it was the only possible explanation.

As the teacher babbled on about our curriculum with plasma membranes, cellular respiration, and body structures, I resolved to figure this out.

I glanced at Edward and saw him watching my thoughtful expression.

'_I have to talk to you after school'_

He looked surprised by my unexpected message, but he nodded.

'_What's your last class?'_

'_Literature History'_

He nodded in acknowledgement.

The class ended after the intense boredom and I went to my last class, saying a quick goodbye to Edward through my thoughts.

My literature history class was interesting. The teacher, Mrs. Warner, didn't bother with first day intros and dove right into actual work. Much more interesting than endless introductions into the classes. We started right away with the first pieces of recorded books, The Iliad and the Odyssey, written by Homer 8,000 years ago.

When class ended, I found Edward waiting for me outside the classroom. I grabbed his hand and towed him to the library, where I was sure no one would be since no books were needed yet. I ignored his questions, both voiced and mentally sent.

I stopped once I got to the tables in the library. I sat down and indicated that Edward sit down as well.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeming worried.

"No," I answered.

He waited for me to continue.

"Edward what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, though I was sure he already knew.

"Why do I keep hearing your thoughts?"

Edward's face was suddenly relieved. '_So I'm not hallucinating. It's actually real.'_

"Yes, it is, but why is it happening?" I was getting close to hysterical. This shouldn't be happening. This didn't happen anywhere outside of fantasy books and movies.

Edward frowned, looking confused. "I have no idea."

"None at all," I said desperately.

"None," he confirmed.

I stared at him hopelessly. I feel like I'm going insane. This had to have some form of an explanation, even if it was something pulled right out of a fantasy story.

"But," he continued, "if you agree, I really want to find out why." He looked at me hopefully. He seemed as desperate for some kind of answer as I was.

I nodded, and held out my hand solemnly, dramatizing it. I guess the drama queen gene just ran in the Swan family.

Edward chuckled and took my hand.

The now familiar warmth flooded into me again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**If you have any suggestions about the story, feel free to give them. I might end up using it in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
